danmaku_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Mai Majoneko
General Information ☯Personality As a youkai whose innate powers include spreading bad luck, Mai is by nature mischievous, taking great pleasure in the misfortunes of others. However, while she enjoys playing tricks on people, she makes sure never to cause lasting harm unless her victim deserves it, and as long as you don't get her angry she is usually quite friendly. Do something to tick her off, though, and you're in for one of the worst days of your life. Perhaps a bit ironically, she doesn't much approve of other people causing trouble, especially for those she cares about, so she will often curse other troublemakers just for the pleasure of watching them get a taste of their own medicine. Because of this she is usually the one to put a stop to Miki's and Maki's antics, even though she herself often gets away with subtler antics of her own. Despite her sadistic tendencies, though, she has surprisingly strong motherly instincts and a soft spot for children and other cute things, which is why she often acts as a mother-like figure for her fellow shikigami and even her master Meimei, whom she loves to pamper. Of course, being cute does not exempt one from teasing or pranking, as Meimei can attest. Still, as much as she loves to toy with her master, Mai does hold great respect for Meimei and is absolutely loyal to her, always carrying out her every command with the greatest speed and efficiency. It's because of this, in addition to her enormous power and high intelligence, that she is both Meimei's most trusted shikigami and her closest friend. ☯Appearance Mai's typical appearance is that of an older teenage girl with long black hair, yellow eyes with catlike pupils, black cat ears, and two black cat tails sprouting from the base of her spine. She is somewhat tall and thin, but still has a good amount of curves. Her most common outfit consists of a black, knee-length dress that exposes her shoulders and upper back, black stockings that come up to her thighs, black gloves that extend up to her upper arms, and a black choker around her neck. She can transform into the shape of a black cat with two tails and yellow eyes, like her humanoid form, and often uses this for times when she wants to sneak around undetected or slip into places that would be too small for her otherwise, though sometimes she uses it just because she finds it comfortable. Her true form, however, is that of a small paper doll with cat ears on its head. ☯Theme Songs Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright - Sealed ~ The Darkness Within (Regular Theme) Super Paper Mario - The Ultimate Show (Battle Theme) The Binding of Isaac - My Innermost Apocalypse (Meimei-Powered Battle Theme) Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Magia ("Teufels Schwarzrose" Theme) Backstory Like Meimei, she was originally an ordinary black cat, until she was bound by Meimei as the first of her many shikigami. It wasn't long after that that she awakened as a bakeneko herself - though unlike Meimei, she became a nekomata instead of a Cheshire cat - and, just as Meimei's master had done for her, Meimei took Mai under her wing and taught her about magic. Since then Mai has only grown more powerful, though her abilities have still never even managed to get even close to the level of her master. Story ☯Concordance of Dissonance () ☯Heat Wave () ☯In Search of Sukima () ☯Two-Tailed Curse () Relationships ☯Ayase Mai thinks Ayase is adorable and often plays with her alongside Chen whenever she visits the Yakumos. Because of Ayase's innocence, Mai feels protective of her and often gives her advice, though she is also not above playing tricks on her once in a while. ☯Chen Mai thinks Chen is the cutest thing ever, aside from Meimei, of course, and enjoys playing with and teasing her whenever she visits Yukari and Ran. Chen thinks of her as a big sister of sorts. ☯Eirin Yagokoro Mai often consults her on academic matters on her master's behalf, and over time they have come to develop something of a friendship. They aren't especially close, but Mai enjoys staying to chat with Eirin whenever she comes to Eientei on business, and sometimes she comes to talk even when she has no business. ☯Kamei no Yuuko Mai often acts as a go-between for Yuuko and Meimei to do business or exchange research with one another, but has also become decently close friends with Yuuko in her own right. She is a frequent sight both in Yuuko's small kingdom of Takemura and on Yuuko's airship Ayakashi, though the latter more than the former. The two often discuss magic with one another and hold high mutual respect for one another as magicians. ☯Patchouli Knowledge Mai often comes to the Scarlet Devil Mansion to borrow books from her at the request of Meimei. Outwardly, Patchouli seems to find the nekomata bothersome, but inwardly she does enjoy Mai's visits, a fact of which Mai is all too well aware. Mai has great respect for Patchouli as a fellow magician and often attempts to coerce her into discussing magic with her, and while Patchouli usually tries to resist, she more often than not ends up giving in anyway. ☯Ran Yakumo Mai originally came to know Ran through Yukari, but they have since become close friends in their own right. They often have differences of opinion due to the contrast between Mai's mischievous personality and Ran's more reserved, straight-laced personality, but they get along well despite these differences. Mai often visits Ran whenever she has free time to herself. ☯Remilia Scarlet Mai is friends with Remilia and often stays to have tea with her whenever she visits the Scarlet Devil Mansion on an errand for her master. The two have a mutual respect for one another's power and intellect, and they occasionally have friendly danmaku fights, which Remilia usually wins but not always. Remilia considers Mai's trickster ways amusing, while Mai is only too happy to entertain her. ☯Tewi Inaba Mai has something of a rivalry with her, since not only are they both known pranksters but they have abilities that are diametrically opposed. Still, they have been occasionally known to work together on a prank, usually at the expense of Reisen. ☯Yukari Yakumo She and Yukari are friends, having a rivalry of sorts in which they both enjoy trying to catch one another off guard with their various tricks. However, they also both hold a mutual respect for one another, though Mai's respect for Yukari vastly outweighs the latter's for the former. Mai considers the barrier youkai almost like a mentor figure and looks up to her, often turning to her for advice and counseling. Whenever Mai isn't busy with her responsibilities to Meimei, she can frequently be found at Yukari's residence, either visiting Yukari or visiting her shikigami Ran and Ran's own shikigami Chen, with whom she is also friends. Abilities ☯Ability to Bestow Bad Luck Mai has the ability to curse others with bad luck. This power is what gives her her edge in battle and makes her so feared; if anything occurs in which chance has any part to play, at all, Mai can cause the worst possible outcome to happen. This means that, on top of the typical pranks like causing things to fall when people walk under them or making people trip over nothing, she can also perform feats like dodging powerful attacks by throwing her opponent's aim off very slightly or even defeating entire armies via friendly fire. Of course, this ability does not work on things that are not left to chance, so while she can throw off the aim of an opponent who isn't paying much attention, a very focused opponent can minimize the amount of error. It's also impossible for her to choose exactly what outcome will happen when she curses someone, though she can change the severity of the bad luck and she can predict the outcome reasonably well through proper use of timing. However, because this power is still relatively unpredictable, she is allowed to use it as much as she wants during spell card battles, at least to a certain extent. Her curses can last for any amount of time she chooses, and they persist even after the victim has left her presence, though she has to be able to see someone to curse them in the first place. ☯Ability to Create Illusions Mai has the ability to create illusions of any type with only a thought. Unlike her master, however, her illusions are always purely visual, with no actual physical presence to them. She usually uses them either to sneak around invisibly or to intimidate or bewilder her opponents in battle. ☯Magical Prowess Mai has the ability to wield many powerful forms of magic. Among these are all types of elemental magic, teleportation magic, and telepathy. She can use most elemental magic with only a thought, but more complicated spells such as teleportation and telepathy require greater concentration and often some magic words. Spell Cards Trivia () Category:Characters